


In This Home of Ours

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [12]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: CATSSSSS, Day 13: Moving In, Fantober 2020, Fluff, Gen, I've decided so, M/M, Yep that's a character now, cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Otto and Wing move in with each other. Fluffy!
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	In This Home of Ours

Shelby dropped a cardboard box onto the ground. A loud noise came from inside it. “Hope that wasn’t anything too important!” She said cheerfully. “I can’t believe you guys are moving in with each other!”

Otto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “And why is that?”

“Besides the fact that everyone knew that you were disasters? I mean it was really-” Laura was cut off by Otto slamming his hand over her mouth. 

“Shut.”

“So where’s Wing?” Shelby questioned. “We are helping you guys move in after all. And he could definitely help with all the heavy lifting” Otto scratched the back of his head. “He told me it was a surprise?” Otto said unsurely. “It wasn’t all that clear.”

“Well, I guess we could get started on the furniture,” Laura said. “He won’t be missing too much.”

* * *

Wing walked into the animal shelter. He wandered around for a few minutes, not sure what to get. One of the staff walked over to him, “Is there anything in particular you’d like to get?” 

“Well I don’t really know, I’ve never had a pet before and I want to get one as a gift for my boyfriend.”

“Hmm, I have an idea.”

* * *

Half an hour later, Otto chucked a screwdriver at the wall. “This is hopeless,” he shouted. “All the parts look the same and the ones that don’t have parts missing!”

Shelby continued to flick screws across the rooms while Laura looked closely at a set of instructions.

”I thought you were supposed to be a genius, ” Shelby said. 

”I memorize things, ” Otto retorted. I've just never felt the need to memorize how to build a cabinet.”

Then the door opened. ”Wing!” Shelby greeted cheerfully, though with a hint of crazy in it. ”You're back!”

”So what's the surprise?” Laura asked.

Wing brought out a cat in a cardboard box. It was a small black kitten, with a bite out of it’s left ear, and a little ring of white on its leg. Its green eyes peered at them.

Otto screeched. In delight of course. ”What should we name her?” He asked excitedly. “How about Sha-“

Laura cut him off. “I swear to god if you try to call her shadow or midnight.”

“How about Lina?” Shelby suggested. 

So now they had a black long haired cat named Lina living in their perfectly white house. This was going to be fun.


End file.
